Mortal Love
by BloodEdge
Summary: Durante su viaje con Jiraya, Naruto hizo algo mas que entrenar, que fue lo que hizo para que 4 princesas entrenadas para el combate mortal lo busquen, solo para estar a su lado? Naru-Harem M por Muertes y lenguaje un poquitin fuerte


Una noche lluviosa era el panorama en la Aldea de Konoha, habían pasado 5 meses desde que la 4ta guerra había terminado dándole la victoria para la Alianza Ninja pero eso no significaba que todo fuera felicidad para todos, ya que el causante de la victoria del bando de la Alianza no tenia una excelente vida por que todo volvió a ser como antes, Sasuke tiene su club de fans, Hinata ya no seguía al rubio por que según ella se canso de esperar, todos los de la Generacion tuvieron ascensos importantes en sus carreras excepto nuestro héroe, que por que si le daban mucha libertad seria muy peligroso para todos, y que ha pasado con nuestro héroe? Simple y sencillamente sigue siendo un Gennin que puede patearle el trasero a los 5 Kages sin problema alguno, en estos instantes se encontraba en su departamento tomando una merecida siesta además de recordar a ciertas personas que conoció en su viaje con Jiraya.

Nartuto: Kitana, Jade, Millena, Skarlet –suspira hacia la nada tomando un retrato donde los 5 salian y eran muy felices- las extraño tanto, que hubiera sido de mi vida si ustedes estuvieran aquí, de seguro mas divertida.

Como si Kami hubiera escuchado sus palabras mas tarde en la noche 4 sombras se materializaban en el departamento de Naruto, por las siluetas que dibujaban notaban que eran mujeres con cuerpos muy altamente entrenados y curvas mortales, una de ellas que parecía ser la mas bajita de las 4 buscaba con desesperación un objeto o alguien que recordaba, tal vez su mitad Tarkatan le ayudaba con sus sentidos mas que a cualquier humano, silenciosamente se acerco a una puerta e igualmente sin hacer mucho ruido fija su mirada hacia el interior y lo que encontró hizo que sus ojos se abrieran demasiado y dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro por debajo de una mascada que poseía, con una señal de manos llamo al resto, las chicas se miran y asienten al final, silenciosamente como la primera se acercaron a la puerta y al ver al interior les dio un gran vuelco en el corazón.

¿?: Se ve tan tierno durmiendo –decia una de las chicas- y el tiempo le dio lo hizo mas galan.

¿?: Concuerdo con usted Kitana-sama –decia otra chica- solo espero que no haya cambiado tanto como cuando lo conocimos.

Kitana: Ya te dije que no me digas "sama", somos hermanas Jade –decia con puchero- y me hace sentir anciana.

Jade: Lo siento –sonriendo nerviosamente- creo que es la costumbre Kitana.

¿?: Esas cosas nunca se olvidan Kitana, mejor ni sigas con –viendo a la menor caminar hacia el rubio- QUE ESTAS HACIENDO MILEENA –gritando muy bajo para no despertar al dueño de la casa-.

Mileena: Solo deseo dormir a lado de Naruto-kun Skarlet –shockeando al trio de la puerta- ahora si me disculpan tengo sueño –antes de que pudiera tocar la cama siente un jalon proveniente de la parte trasera su traje- que demonios.

Kitana: Y tu que dijiste, soy la menor y me toca ser la primera, ni loca, yo dormiré a su lado –pero Skarlet tenia otras ideas metiéndose en su camino- acaso me niegas el derecho?

Skarlet: Te recuerdo que yo naci 5 segundos antes que tu –paniqueando a la kunoichi- asi que soy la mayor.

Jade: Tranquilas las 3 –calmando las turbias aguas- tengo la solución perfecta para esto, ustedes 3 hacen guardia en la sala –las chicas solo arquean la ceja- y yo me quedo aquí a cuidar a Naruto-kun sin importar lo que haga conmigo mientras duerme –sonriendo al estilo Jiraya-.

Miee/Kita/Skar: NI LOCAS –con ese grito terminaron por despertar al rubio que al levantarse violentamente termino por caerse de la cama y darse un buen golpe en la cabeza, las chicas al escuchar el golpe se aterran y entre las 4 tratan de auxiliarlo- ES TU CULPA –todas se señalaban-.

Naruto: Acaso una persona no tiene derecho a descansar –encendiendo su lámpara-y ya dejen de pelear chicas –ahí al rubio le cae el 20 y mira a sus visitantes- chicas?

Mileena: Naruto-kuuuuuun –lanzandose sobre el rubio en un abrazo, cabe destacar que aunque ella tenga la apariencia de una adulta, tiende a comportarse como una niña en ocasiones- Mileena te extraño bastante, Millena creyo que la habías olvidado.

Kitana: Mileena tiene razón Naruto-kun –acercandose al igual que Skarlet y Jade- no cartas, no mensajes, crei que nos habías olvidado –e igualmente que Mileena las 3 abrazaron al rubio- te extrañábamos como no tienes idea.

Jade: Ahora que estamos aquí, tendras que responder por todo el tiempo que no supimos nada de ti.

Skarlet: Al mismo tiempo conocer esta Aldea, aunque viendo que estas aquí, no te ha ido muy bien cierto?

Naruto: Es una larga historia, vamos chicas, necesitan descansar por que presiento que mañana seria un dia muyyy movido –las 4 asienten pero al ver la cama la vieja rencilla que había despertado al rubio comenzó de nuevo, el rubio solo suspira y de un armario saca un futon de gran tamaño que lo coloca en el suelo sorprendiendo a las kunoichis- como veo que ustedes quieren dormir conmigo y la cama es muy estrecha, usemos el futon y –no termino por que 4 brazos lo jalaron al futon y las chicas se acomodaban sobre este para descansar por lo menos sobre una parte del rubio, cabe destacar que les tomo casi 30 minutos para acomodarse y dormir- extrañaba esto.

Al Dia Siguiente

El rubio despertaba en el futon dándose cuenta que no había nadie con el, estaba pensando si todo fue un sueño pero ese pensamiento se disolvió cuando le llego el aroma del desayuno y eso lo levanto de inmediato que salió a la cocina para ver lo que sus "sueños" le habían producido, las kunoichis estaban haciendo pequeñas labores domesticas pero se detuvieron al ver al rubio que estaba en shock, Jade que era la mas cercana sensualmente se acerca al rubio y con un dedo y movimiento sexy le cierra la boca.

Jade: En boca cerrada no entran moscas Naruto-kun –pero igual que en la noche Mileena dejo sus quehaceres y se lanzo nuevamente contra el rubio en un efusivo abrazo- eso se veía venir.

Kitana. Buenos días Naruto-kun –decia sonriendo debajo de su mascara- el desayuno esta casi listo, por que no te arreglas mientras lo sirvo.

Skarlet: Por que no usas ese traje con el que te conocimos –lanzando la sugerencia- te ves condenadamente sexy con el –Mileena no sabia que era sexy mientras a Kitana y Jade se le coloreaban las mejillas-.

Naruto: Cumplire sus deseos –sonriendo decía entrando a su habitación para salir con una toalla y un uniforme muy distinto al que siempre usa- denme un momento y –con mirada seria- no espíen –decia sonriendo-.

Kitana: Como crees Naru –riendo nerviosamente- no somos capaces verdad –Jade y Skarlet asentían mientras Mileena aun seguía perdida en sus pensamientos (en serio, tener mente de niña te salva de cosas vergonzosas-.

Mileena: Puedo lavarte la espalda –decia inocentemente ganándose miradas asesinas y de shock del resto de las chicas, el rubio le dice que en otra ocasión- hai, esperare ansiosa.

Skarlet: No se ustedes, pero creo que Mileena es la mas inteligente de todas nosotras –Kitana y Jade asienten derrotadas-.

Pasaron 10 minutos y el rubio salía del baño luciendo un traje ninja que le hacia denotar sus brazos musculosos (como el de Scorpion de mortal Kombat 9, solo que sin la mascara y sin cubrir el cabello, las chicas estaban babeando por el rubio por como se veía, mientras Mileena no sabia como actuar por que su mente no procesaba muy bien esa información y que hacer, todos tomaron asiento para desayunar y el rubio noto que Mileena no podia comer con cubiertos debido a su problema de nacimiento.

Naruto: Mileena, podrías sacarte la mascada –sorprendiendo a todas- tengo un regalo para ti –la kunoichi no sabia que hacer, quería hacerlo pero le daba mucha pena, Skarlet poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica le dice que lo haga y ella asiente revelando su herencia Tarkatan, el rubio emanando chakra rojo de sus manos toca el rostro de la kunoichi y ella comenzaba a sentir calor y un poco de ardor en su piel, un momento ¿piel? La cara de la chica estaba siendo reconstruida para darle una apariencia mas humana sorprendiendo al trio que estaba siendo testigos de ese milagro, para los labios Naruto beso tiernamente a la chica que no sabia como reaccionar, pasaron los segundos y el rubio se adistancia de la chica que estaba muy perdida en su mente- mira y dime que te parece –pasandole un espejo cercano-.

Mileena: Esta –tocandose los labios, mejillas, mentón sin creerlo- soy yo?

Kitana: Increible –en shock-.

Jade: Mejor que las cirugías plásticas –igual que Kitana-.

Skarlet: Vaya, nunca crei que Naruto-kun tendría estas capacidades –atonita-.

Naruto: Y que haras con tu nuevo look –sin esperar respuesta de la castaña se abalanza sobre el rubio mientras lo llenaba de besos-.

Mileena: Graciasgraciasgracias –llorando de felicidad mientras besaba al rubio- ahora puedo lucir mi rostro sin que me tachen como monstruo –el resto de las kunoichis asienten-.

Naruto: Que tal si damos una vuelta por la aldea, asi también les contare lo que ha sido después de que me fui del reino –las chicas armándose hasta los dientes con sus propias armas asienten mientras el rubio las imita colocándose 2 katanas en la espalda- por donde comenzaremos.

Al salir del departamento las chicas comenzaron una nueva discusión, quien iria abrazada del rubio, este solo suspira y creando 3 clones para que sean 4 rubios las chicas se enternecen con lo dedicado que es el rubio con ellas y cada una se abrazo con un rubio, siendo Kitana la que se lleva al original, las miradas hacia las chicas no se hacían esperar, los hombres las miraban en shock y lujuria mientras las mujeres de envidia y celos por los cuerpos que tenían, se detuvieron en el parque de Konoha por que a Mileena se le antojo un helado y las chicas queriendo experimentar también eso también quisieron uno.

Naruto: Solo una advertencia chicas, no los coman tan rápido por que tendrán problemas –viendo al cuarteto en el suelo quejándose de su cabeza por que se les había congelado- se los dije.

Kitana: Mi cabeza –masajeandose la cabeza- esta congelada.

Mileena: No puedo dejar de comer esta delicia –comiendose una bola de nieve y nuevamente sufre del congelamiento- MI CABEZAAAAA.

Skarlet: COMO PUEDE EXISTIR ALGO TAN DELICIOSO Y MORTAL –decia llorando-.

Jade: El secreto de esto es comerlo lentamente y en poca cantidades –decia con una toalla en la cabeza- inténtenlo asi chicas.

Las chicas siguiendo el consejo de Jade comienzan a comer de esa manera y terminaron disfrutando del postre y Mileena estaba mas que feliz por sus nuevos labios, era la hora de comer y Naruto las invito a Ichirakus Ramen y las chicas estaban mas que interesadas por que el rubio en su estadia con ellas les platicaba mucho del lugar y era una excelente oportunidad para probar lo que tanto glorificaba el rubio.

Ayame: Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a Ichira –se escandalizo al ver los trajes de las chicas y al ver al rubio su shock fue mas grande- Naruto-kun –el rubio asiente- quienes son tus amigas.

Naruto: Las conoci durante mi viaje con Ero-seññin, te las presento, la de traje azul es Kitana –la kunoichi hace una reverencia- la de traje verde es Jade –la aludida corresponde con un hola casual, nada serio- esta péqueña de aquí es Mileena –la kunoichi se ruboriza y desvia la mirada- y la ultima y no menos importante, Skarlet –ella saluda con un gran ohayo- todas, ella es Ayame, ella ha sido de las pocas personas que me han cuidado desde que tengo memoria.

Kitana: Un placer conocerla Ayame-san –viendo un cuadro que había en una pared- este es Naruto de pequeño –las otras se unen para mirar la foto y la castaña asiente- KAWAII.

Jade: Naruto-kun de pequeño era todo un amor –Skarlet asiente mientras Mileena tenia un rubor en sus mejillas y susurraba "lindo"- te damos las gracias por cuidar a Naruto-kun Ayame-san.

Ayame: No hay problema alguno –sonriendo- hice lo que una hermana mayor tenia que hacer –el quinteto tomaba asiento en la barra- desean ordenar? Déjenme recomendarles un ramen dietético para ustedes –viendo a las kunoichis- y para ti, te traeré tu especial –retirandose a la cocina-.

Skarlet: Especial de Naruto –viendo al rubio y este sonríe-.

Naruto: Es un plato que hicieron en mi honor cuando pelee para salvar la aldea de Pein –las chicas asienten-.

Mileena: Creo que comienzo a comprender un poco –ganandose miradas atónitas de las kunoichis- Naru fue tratdo de la patada en esta aldea y solo aquí le dieron un trato descente –Ayame asiente- quien es el culpable por el trato a Naru –dandole una probada al ramen que habia llegado- esta riquísimo.

Kitana: Concuerdo contigo hermanita –sin dejar de comer-.

Jade: Es lo mas delicioso que he probado en mi vida –llorando al estilo anime-.

Skarlet: Pasame la receta, si lo vendemos seguramente nos retiraríamos de nuestra profesión –decia con signos de ryos en sus ojos-.

Ayame: Me alegro que te guste y con respeto a tu pregunta pues –tratando de hacer una lista de nombres-.

Naruto: No es necesario Ayame-chan, ya que una de ellas y la principal esta fuera del local –las kunoichis se detienen al mirar la entrada y justamente de ahí Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka entraban- que quieren esta vez.

Sakura: Naruto-baka, donde has estado –entrando al local- Tsunade-sama te esta bus –ganandose miradas asesinas de las kunoichis- cando.

Ino: Quienes serán y –viendo sus vestimentas- donde me puedo hacer de un traje asi.

Naruto: Que desea la "honorable hokage" de mi –decia con un tono neutro sorprendiendo a las de konoha-.

Sakura: No hables asi de Tsunade-sama baka –deseaba golpearlo pero un kunai que pasa volando frente a sus ojos la detienen en seco- que demonios.

Skarlet: Si le tocas un pelo a Naruto-kun –decía con voz de ultratumba- te hare ver tu suerte.

Kitana: Asi que manten tu distancia entendiste –poniendose de pie sacando sus abanicos-.

Sakura: Como dije, Tsunade-sama te llama y te espera en la Torre Hokage (Inner: Chaaaaaaaaa, quienes son estas ofrecidas).

En la Oficina

Toda la Generacion del rubio estaba presente luciendo sus trajes Jounnin sin faltar sus ex-senseis, todo mundo estaba esperando al ultimo integrante de misión que seria Naruto, Kiba estaba sonriente por que le pudo quitar al rubio el amor de Hinata y esta no le interesaba mas Naruto (según ella), las puertas se abrieron pero no comúnmente se hacen, sino que Sakura e Ino entraban volando y se golpeaban con algunos de los presentes.

Jade: TE LO DIREMOS A TI Y A TU AMIGA CON CABELLO DE CHICLE MASTICADO, SI TOCAN A NARUTO-KUN CON PROPOSITOS DE LASTIMARLO, NOSOTRAS LES RAJAREMOS TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA Y LAS PONDREMOS COMO CAMOTE –decia muy furiosa-.

Kitana: Me quitaste las palabras de la boca, ni yo lo hubiera dicho mejor –entrando a la oficina-.

Mileena: Naru sufre demasiado a lado de esas harpias –shockeando a todo mundo- y no me gusta.

Skarlet: Crei que Naruto-kun exageraba –entrando por ultimo- pero veo que todo es verdad.

Tsunade: QUIENES SON USTEDES Y POR QUE EL ATROPELLO HACIA MIS KUNOICHIS –levantandose de su asiento molesta-.

Jade: SUS "KUNOICHIS" COMO USTED LAS LLAMA –hablando con burla en su voz- TRATABAN DE ATACAR A NARUTO-KUN, COMO SE APROVECHAN DE QUE EL ES UN CABALLERO Y NO LAS LASTIMARIA, TUVIMOS QUE TOMAR CARTAS EN EL ASUNTO.

Tsunade: ESO NO RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA –mas molesta-.

Naruto: Tranquilas chicas –entrando por ultimo a la oficina con su nueva indumentaria sorprendiendo a todo mundo en especial a cierta ojiperla que se ruborizo al verlo- aunque se lo merezcan no quiero que se lastimen.

Jade: PERO –calmandose por las palabras del rubio- gracias Naruto-kun, lo necesitaba.

Kitana: Mejor nos retiramos para evitar mas percances –la kunoichi de verde asiente- te esperaremos afuera Naruto-kun.

Mileena: Y Mileena podrá lavarte la espalda Naruto-kun –decia para luego salir a lado de Skarlet que comenzaba a iluminarla en esa nueva etapa de la vida, sin saber por que eso pico un poco a Hinata-.

Naruto: Para no perderme ese baño –decia como si nada- por que fui llamado Hokage-sama.

Tsunade: Hokage-sama –pensaba para si misma- donde quedo mi querida Obaa-chan –aclarando la garganta- los llame para una misión de Rango X –shockeando a todo mundo excepto a Naruto-.

Kiba: QUE ESTA HACIENDO EL DOBE AQUÍ –señalando al rubio que ni se inmutaba y Sasuke le daba la razón-.

Tsunade: Fue una condición que pidió el contratante, que Naruto estuviera dentro –Sasuke solo bufa diciendo que el arruinaría todo- su misión es custodiar a 4 princesas y llevarlas a su reino –todo el mundo arquea la ceja excepto el rubio que solo bosteza de aburrimiento- verán ellas provienen de un reino muy poderoso y dentro del continente elemental existen personas que harán todo lo posible para secuestrarlas y matarlas, ellas aunque hayan sido entrenadas para la pelea no podemos dejar que nada les pase.

Ten-ten: Como se llaman las princesas y como son.

Tsunade: Sus nombres son Kitana, una kunoichi especialista en combate a distancia, su arma principal son abanicos modificados con cuchillas –todos asienten- Jade, kunoichi experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con una fuerza que iguala a la mia –shockeando a todos- Mileena, kunoichi experta en infiltraciones y sustracción de información, aunque ella tiende a actuar como una niña y por ultimo Skarlet, kunoichi experta en interrogación y tortura, según lo que se dice de ella si la comparamos con Anko, esta ultima es una mera aficionada –shockeando a Kurenai y enfureciendo a la susodicha-.

Anko: Tiene una fotografía o algo parecido –tragandose sus instintos asesinos- para reconocer a mi próxima victima, digo digo, cliente –Shizune les pasa unas fotos a los del grupo y- tiene que ser una broma, son ellas?

Ten-ten: No son las que –en shock-.

Kiba: Imposible –seguia viendo las fotos-.

Tsunade: Tal parece que ya estaban aquí –decia suspirando- y conocen muy bien a Naruto –todo mundo mira al rubio que sonreía como hace tiempo- de donde las conoces.

Naruto: No se me convoco para hablar de mi vida sino para una misión Hokage –eso le dolio a la ojimiel y shockeo a todo mundo- cuando saldremos –ella le dice que mañana a primera hora- ok, estare ahí con las chicas –saliendo por la puerta-.

Kiba: COMO ES QUE ESE PERDEDOR CONOCE A ESAS BELLEZAS –muy cabreado-.

Sasuke: Que guaradito se lo tenia –sonriendo-.

Hinata: Naruto-kun –susurrando- por que me duele que estes con otras.

Shizune: Onii-chan –sintiendo pena por su maestra que estaba mas que dolida en esos momentos- por que ya no confias en nosotros.

Tsunade: Por que es asi conmigo –pensaba- el comenzó a ser asi cuando –se da cuenta- nombre a Sasuke como próximo a tomar el cargo –mirando hacia la nada- el debe pensar que lo he traicionado.

Con Naruto

De verdad es desesperante –decia el rubio acompañado por las ahora princesas que caminaban sin rumbo fijo- pero no la culpo hacia su trabajo.

Kitana: Ella debió ser importante para ti –decia preocupada-.

Naruto: La quería como una madre siéndoles sincero, pero prefirió a un traidor para dejarle el cargo que a su ninja mas fiel, además de que no he subido de rango.

Skarlet: No es solo por ella Naru, también ponte a pensar que el consejo no desea que te hagas mas independiente –trataba de calmarlo- piénsalo de esa forma.

Jade: Pero el consejo de hizo de tanto poder que ni siquiera la voluntad del Hokage cuenta –deprimiendo a la kunoichi de rojo- creo que en estos momentos se cuestionaran como es que nos conocemos Naruto-kun.

Mileena: Eso es bueno o malo –con su mente inocente-.

Naruto: Bueno para algunos como nosotros, malo para la mayoría –decia serio- por que querrán acercarse a ustedes solo por su status.

Mileena: Pero Mileena es solo de Naruto-kun y no desea a nadie mas –ganandose miradas amistosas de sus hermanas- dije algo malo?

Jade: No, dijiste justamente lo que pensamos Mileena –sonriendo- oigan, donde habrá un lugar para bajar la tensión.

Naruto: No muy lejos de aquí hay unas termales –las chicas se detienen y decían "termales" en forma de pregunta- son unos lugares con agua caliente, lo que se y por que he estado ahí, es que sirven para relajar los musculos después de un arduo dia de trabajo, además de que hace mas suave la piel y –termina siendo arrastrado por las chicas que corrian como locas- PERO QUE.

Kitana: NO IMPORTA SI NOS TOMA 2 HORAS, ENCONTRAREMOS ESAS TERMALES Y NOS RELAJAREMOS –sus hermanas daban grito de guerra mientras el rubio golpeaba con su cabeza ya sea rocas o muros de las casas-.

2 Horas Despues

(Como dijo la predicción de Kitana)

Esto es el cielo –decia una pelirroja que se estiraba disfrutando de las aguas termales- por que no tenemos esto en casa.

Kitana: Es una sugerencia que le hare a nuestra madre cuando volvamos –con una sonrisa de felicidad eterna- no deseo levantarme nunca.

Jade: Mis pechos ya no me duelen tanto, es una delicia –ganandose asentimientos de Kitana y Skarlet-.

Skarlet: Recuerdan que Mileena le dijo a Naruto que lavaría su espalda –ambas asienten- miren alla –las kunoichis se mueven un poco y sonríen ante la vista- veamos como nuestra linda hermana, pasa a ser una gran mujer, o acercarse a eso.

Con Mileena y Naruto

Estas listo, Naruto-kun –el rubio asiente al tomar asiento frente a ella dándole la espalda, la kunoichi tratando de tomar valor tomo la esponja y suavemente comenzó a tallar la espalda del rubio, las hermanas se embelezaban con la escena aunque tenían un poquito de celos por que se veian ellas en vez de Mileena, pasaron unos minutos cuando accidentalmente a la kunoichi se le cayo la esponja y se hundió en el lago- ohh no, ahora que hago -pensaba desesperada-.

Skarlet: Ok, aquí es donde se demuestra la valia de una mujer –el trio estaban detrás de un stand de concursos muy improvisado- Mileena perdió la esponja y se encuentra desesperada.

Jade tomando un zumo de Naranja: Las mujeres son inteligentes por 2 cosas, saber como actuar en el momento y satisfacer a nuestros hombres, esperemos que con la mente que tiene Mileena esa idea llegue a su cabeza.

Kitana: Lo que daría por ser Mileena por lo que esta a punto de hacer –las 3 asienten-.

La kunoichi estaba que se la llevaba la cachetada por que sin la esponja no podía seguir con su trabajo y sin querer había tocado su toalla, eso le pareció la misma textura que la esponja pero no quería quitarse la toalla su mente trabajo mas rápido de lo normal y metió su toalla a la cubeta con jabon para luego ponérsela, las hermanas estaban que festejaban por que su hermanita menor había dado el paso, Mileena se abraza del cuello del rubio por la espalda.

Mileena: Naruto-kun, no te muevas –decia muy nerviosa- sentiras un peso extra, pero no te lastimare –el rubio confiando en sus palabras asiente y la kunoichi comienza a moverse de arriba y hacia abajo usando la toalla como esponja y su cuerpo en especial sus senos como soporte- como se siente.

Naruto: No tengo palabras para describirlo –la kunoichi solo baja la mirada por que cree que lo hace mal- es que se siente tan bien que no se como expresarlo con palabras.

Mileena: Mileena esta feliz Naruto-sama –el rubio sonríe ante el juego de la chica mientras las hermanas se quedaron con un "Ehh"- para que este mas comodo recuestese sobre la toalla boca abajo, Mileena hara el resto –con el rubio donde ella deseaba reanuda el lavado de espalda usando su cuerpo ante las miradas atónitas de sus hermanas-.

Con las Espectadoras

Skarlet: In-cre-ible –con ojos muy abiertos viendo a su hermana en esa faceta-.

Jade: Tan inocente que la creíamos y mira con que nos sale –no queriendo perderse de nada-.

Kitana: Crecen demasiado rápido –llorando por el logro de su hermana- es como si fuese ayer que aprendió a usar las Sai.

Al Dia Siguiente

La misión tiene 3 condiciones, la primera fue la presencia de Naruto en ella –hablaba Tsunade- la segunda condición es que los 5 Kages deben participar –sorprendiendo a todos- nos los encontraremos camino a Suna.

Sakura: Donde esta el Baka de Naruto con las princesas -comenzaba a impacientarse- si me sale con una estúpida excusa voy a –es interrumpida-.

Jade: Que haras chicle masticado –ella aparecia del otro lado del muro junto con las demás mostrando una nueva indumentaria mucho mas sexy y revelador que el anterior (solo imaginen el vestuario de Mileena de mortal Kombat Deception para cada una de las chicas) solo de color azul para Kitana, verde para Jade, rojo para Skarlet y rosa para Mileena- ya era hora de que llegaran.

Ten-ten: Desde cuando están ahí –en shock mientras que a los varones tenían que revertir una gran hemorragia nasal-.

Kitana: Desde hace una hora –como si no fuese nada sorprendiendo a todo mundo- podemos irnos ya?

Sasuke: Donde esta el Dobe –sonriendo- no me digan que se acobardo –ganandose un gancho a la mandibula por parte de Skarlet-.

Skarlet: Para tu información, el salió desde muy temprano para limpiar el terreno por posibles bandidos que se encuentren por la zona –sonriendo- ya esta aquí.

Naruto: Toda la zona esta limpia –apareciendo de un salto ( . /_bnNGKneQ56U/TEo4ji6dH9I/AAAAAAAAAH0/sScRw0mvCBA/s1600/Scorpion_ ) solo que sin los ojos blancos sino rojos como si usara los poderes de Kurama- podemos partir en este instante.

Mileena: Arigatou Naruto-kun –abrazando al rubio- me siento mas segura a tu lado.

Hinata: QUIENES SON USTEDES Y QUE SON DE NARUTO-KUN –por fin estallo-.

Skarlet: Quien eres primeramente –ella se presenta con un poco de celos en su voz- ya veo –captando un aroma- que es esto –buscaba el origen del aroma y se acerco a Hinata detectando que ella tenia mas presencia de ese aroma- asi que eres tu, tengo 2 preguntas, usted cria perros? –coloreando a la Hyuuga y Kiba arquea la ceja y ella contesta negando- o practicas la zoofilia?

Hinata: YO NO LE HAGO A ESO –todo mundo la mira en shock y se alejan un poquito- yo solo salgo con mi novio Kiba-kun –señalando al susodicho-.

Skarlet: Con razón –asintiendo- el es mas animal que humano y te impregno su aroma –mosqueando al Inuzuka- no te preocupes, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, zoófila –alejandose como si nada haciendo que la ojiperla se desmaye-.

Mileena: Que es zoofilia –todo mundo en shock por la pregunta de la kunoichi de rosa, al parecer los informes de que a veces actua como niña si son verdaderos, mientras esta miraba al rubio con ojos de cachorrito-.

Naruto: Creo que esto tiene que explicártelo mejor Sindel-sama –nervioso- no sabria como explicarte –la kunoichi sonríe y se pega mas al rubio-.

Kitana: Perdonenla, actua asi por que mi padre no supo educarla mientras mi madre estaba de viaje, solo la sobreprotegió y la entreno para pelear –tratando de salvar la inocencia de Mileena-.

Tsunade: Eso es justificable –asintiendo- andando que se nos va el dia.

Todo mundo salió de Konoha por sus propios pies, excepto Hinata que se hallaba inconciente en el lomo de Akamaru y Kiba planeaba una pequeña venganza en contra de nuestra kunoichi pelirroja, la formación era simple, Neji, Sasuke, Kakashi por frente debido a que con sus Doujutsus podrían predecir ataques, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Ino, Ten-ten y Sakura parte media como refuerzos, parte trasera Lee, Gai, Ten-ten, Chouji, mientras que las princesas y Naruto iban mucho mas atrás platicando de lo que habían hecho durante su tiempo de separación, en el transcurso hacia Suna no hubo percance alguno ya sea viniendo de bandidos comunes o ninjas renegados y comenzaba a preocuparlos.

Kakashi: Esto es raro, no parece ver alguien por estos lugares –mirando a todos lados-.

Sasuke: Una trampa –tomando la palabra-.

Neji: Mi Byakugan no detecta nada –nervioso- es muy sospechoso-.

Tsunade: Esten listos para cualquier cosa –recibe un hai general y escucha una conversación que provenía de las princesas y Naruto- me sorprende lo despreocupados que están.

Kurenai: Como se habran conocido –observando cada detalle de las kunoichis, sus ropas, su físico, cada detalle que no deseaba dejar a la suerte-.

Ino: Investigare –resagandose para juntarse con el grupo que las chicas la miraban como si de un momento a otro se lanzaran para matarla- hola, lamento nuestra ultimo encuentro, pero mi amiga es muy explosiva.

Jade: Si comprendemos, es de esas personas que no saben manejar su ira –decia como si nada- pero te advierto de una vez, si intentas algo en contra de Naruto lamentaras haber nacido –la Yamanaka asiente con un poco de miedo- y con quien tenemos el gusto.

Ino: Ino, Yamanaka Ino –sonriendo- puedo preguntar, como es que conocieron a Naruto –las kunoichis se miran y el rubio levanta la mano como diciendo que el hablaría-.

Naruto: Nos conocimos durante mi viaje con Jiraya-sensei –con expresión nostálgica- viajamos por todo el mundo para conocer costumbres, pueblos, técnicas, estilos de pelea, asi llegamos al reino de donde provienen las chicas y se realizaba un torneo llamado Mortal Kombat.

Kitana: El Mortal Kombat era un torneo en el que tanto hombres como mujeres dan a conocer sus capacidades de pelea al máximo –Ino lucia sorprendida- solo que para los perdedores había un solo destino.

Jade: La Muerte –aterrando a la rubia- en ese torneo un peleador sabia que no iba a regresar a su hogar, por eso daban el 100% en cada batalla.

Skarlet: En la ultima edición Naruto-kun participo bajo el nombre de Scorpion –sorprendiendo a la rubia- el gano el Torneo y para proclamarse campeón tenia que enfrentar a nuestro padre.

Mileena: Esa batalla fue la mas cruel que he visto en mi vida, en ratos la ventaja era de Naruto-kun, a veces de nuestro padre, al final por un golpe de suerte Naruto-kun saco la victoria e hizo 2 grandes favores a nuestra familia.

Kitana: Hizo que nuestro padre volviera en si y descubrir a un conspirador que manipulo a nuestro padre –decia furiosa mientras Skarlet le ayudaba al rubio con algo en su rostro- el Consejero de mas confianza de mi padre, Shang Tsung uso su poder para controlar la mente de mi padre y hacer lo que se le antojaba.

Jade: Con el control desecho nuestro padre le dio caza al hechicero sin darle cuartel, sus aliados como Quan Chi y otros cayeron protegiéndolo para que al final no pudiéramos detenerlo.

Skarlet: No te muevas mucho o te lastimare los ojos –el rubio asiente y unos minutos la pelirroja había terminado- listo, chicas como se ve –el rubio voltea ahora con ojos blancos, osea que le habían puesto lentes de contacto de color blancos dándole una apariencia aterradora-.

Kitana: Como en la primera vez que lo vimos –sonriendo- sadicamente sexy.

Mileena: Mileena esta enamorada –con corazones en los ojos-.

Jade: Le queda de maravilla –sonriendo-.

Naruto: Esto lo usare de intimidación, gracias por la idea Skarlet –aunque no se veía que sonreía el gesto en sus mejillas confirmo que lo hacia-.

Ino: Una cosa mas, quien les diseña los trajes o donde los compran –con brillo en los ojos-.

Skarlet: Nuestros trajes nos lo diseñan tiendas que se encuentran en nuestro reino, tal vez te puedan hacer uno pero con decirte que cada diseño es único y creo que lo comprobaste el primer dia –Ino asiente- y este pues –todas señalan al rubio y este sonreía- lo hizo para nosotras.

Jade: A que tiene excelente gusto –sonriendo-.

Ino: NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –alertando a todos- NARUTO, SE QUE NO HE SIDO UNA BUENA COMPAÑERA Y AMIGA, PERO TE LO SUPLICO, PODRIAS HACERME UN TRAJE COMO EL DE ELLAS?

Llegaron a la frontera donde los demás Equipos esperaban a Konoha, cabe destacar que los varones tuvieron la misma reacción al ver a las princesas y cuando viron al rubio casi le caian encima por no reconocerlo hasta que Ino interviniendo les dijo que era Naruto, que gracias a Skarlet luce unos lentes de contacto blancos, las kunoichis extranjeras estaba que se les caia la baba y un rubor invadió sus mejillas, cosa que no le gusto a Mileena nada nadita al mismo tiempo Skarlet estaba lista por si la menor de las 4 se lanzaba sobre ellas para matarlas y reclamar a Naruto como suyo.

Temari: Asi que ese es Naruto –viendolo desde lejos- quien lo diría, se ve mas sexy.

Shikamaru: Problemática, pero no te recomiendo que te le acerques por tu seguridad –decia con pereza-.

Temari: Crees que el quiera lastimarme –sonrisa burlona- no lo creo.

Chouji: El no lo haría Temari –comiendo sus papas- ellas lo harán –señalando a las princesas- si ven que te acercas con movimientos hostiles no dudaran en ponerte como camote y rajarte todo lo que se llama cara.

Temari: Entonces por que Ino esta ahí con ellas platicando como si nada pasara –confundida-.

Neji: No tienen baja la guardia Temari –con su byakugan activado- cada una de ellas esta conciente de no prestar demasiada información y si ven una señal de traición no dudaran en atacar.

Gaara: Entiendo todo –asustando a todo mundo- hablare con el –caminando hacia el rubio- hola zorro.

Naruto: Tanuki –con burla- como has estado amigo –las chicas se relajaban al no notar peligro-.

Gaara: Con problemas con el papeleo, lo que un Kage debe hacer –decia depre al recordar a ese aserrimo rival-.

Naruto: Ya te dije que usaras Kage bushin para acelear todo y tu tuvieras tiempo para ti –en modo de regaño- y conmigo, la cosa no ha sido tan sencilla, desde que el teme volvió todo lo que sucedió en mi infancia volvió –gaara entiende lo que dice-.

Gaara: Yo te había un mandado un mensaje con Temari de que si deseabas unas vacaciones Suna tendría sus puertas abiertas para ti –decia serio-.

Naruto: No es por echarle tierra a nadie pero no recibi ningún mensaje –sorprendiendo al pelirrojo-.

Gaara: Entiendo –saludando con la cabeza- si me disculpas, tengo una conversación pendiente.

Naruto: No deseo que los hermanos peleen pero –viendo como comenzaba la discusión y Temari tenia las de perder- sinceramente no recibi mensaje alguno.

Kitana: Pero que bueno que no te pasaron el mensaje –el rubio la mira- si lo hubieras recibido no te hubiéramos encontrado –decia con ojos llorosos-.

Jade: Y ciertamente hubiéramos destrozado media Konoha para sacarle la sopa a la Hokage y al saber iríamos por ti.

Naruto: Agradezco su preocupación chicas –viendo el cielo- que tal si acampamos, ya es tarde –las chicas asienten juntándose con el rubio y nuevamente sale la discusión de quien duerme con el rubio y quien hace guardia- chicas, se olvidan por completo el como me conocen?

Ino: Como en ninja impredescible –ganandose miradas de sorpresa de las princesas y el rubio asiente-.

Naruto: Exactamente Ino –crea 3 clones- ok, uno ira por leña, otro por agua y el ultimo armara la tienda grande –los clones asienten- tengo trabajo que hacer –viendo a Ino que se sentía intimidada- a trabajar –sacando una cinta métrica- no te muevas Ino.

Las chicas tomaban asiento en troncos para ver al rubio trabajar, este le tomaba medidas a la Yamanaka y hacia notas en una libreta para no olvidarlas y darse una idea, los demás miembros del escuadron que habían tomado un poco de distancia veian también lo que sucedia en el equipo de las princesas y como Naruto le tomaba medidas a la rubia Yamanaka, Sakura creyendo que haría cosas pervertidas se enfilo hacia el grupo para darle una lección al rubio, pero lo que obtuvo fue una paliza por cortesía de Mileena que sonreía por su proesa mientras sus hermanas la elogiaban por su trabajo.

20 minutos mas tarde Naruto había terminado de tomarle medidas a la rubia y haciendo otro clon le dio las instrucciones para el traje, este asiente aun con una mirada dura hacia la Yamanaka y esta se resignaba a la mirada mientras el original esperaba a los clones con las cosas que había encargado, Ino tomaba asiento en una roca y las demás al mirar su expresión, les pico la curiosidad.

Kitana: Te duele no es verdad –tomando asiento a lado de la Yamanaka- que el te mire con rencor y tu sin saber como reaccionar.

Ino: No es solo eso –bajando la mirada- no puedo decirle –Kitana arquea la ceja y con una señal discreta llama a sus hermanas a sus hermanas-.

Kitana: Que no puedes decirle –sus hermanas se habían acercado para estar en el chisme-.

Ino: Que lo amo –shock en las chicas, mas en Mileena que estaba que se la comían los celos, claro que con su mentalidad no sabia expresarlos- lo amo desde la Academia siempre lo veo entrenando desde lejos, solo para tener amigos en la academia me uni al grupo de fans de Sasuke y –es interrumpida-.

Jade: Veo el problema –con un sombrero de detective al estilo Sherlock Holmes- con el tiempo te apegaste mas a Sasuke olvidándote de Naruto-kun y cuando deseabas recobrar el sentido ya era tarde.

Ino: No solo eso, durante nuestra infancia solo nos dedicábamos a pelear y la única misión donde fuimos pareja era en suplantar a una princesa que se parecía a mi –sonriendo tristemente- creo que fue el único momento que pude disfrutar a su lado, hubo otras misiones que hice con el, pero no era lo mismo.

Skarlet: Solo tengo una cosa que decir –llamando la atención de todas- ACASO ESTAS LOCA, TENIAS A UN GRAN PARTIDO A TU LADO Y LO DESAPORVECHAS, QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZOTA?

Ino: No puedo evitarlo, cuando me acerco tan siquiera para saludar me llegan a la cabeza los recuerdos de mi infancia, como lo hacia a un lado por mi capricho hacia Sasuke –unas lagrimas ya adornaban sus ojos- quiero tenerlo a mi lado, quiero…amarlo.

Mileena: Esto es como las novelas que ve oka-san en la TV –llorando al estilo anime al mismo tiempo Skarlet y Kitana lloraban mordiendo un pañuelo asintiendo-.

Jade: Y crei que estas situaciones solo eran pura ficción –descifrando lo que Mileena dijo- Ino Yamanaka, te sere sincera, no solo yo, mis hermanas también queremos mucho a Naruto en especial Mileena y has visto como se pone –la rubia asiente- asi que si tanto amas al rubio, mueve ese trasero que tienes y habla con el, si te corresponde felicidades, eres parte del grupo, si no, al menos lo intentaste.

Ino con esas palabras asiente y camina hacia al rubio para poder intercambiar palabras, las chicas estaban atentas a cualquier cosa en especial Mileena que esperaba cualquier movimiento en falso de la rubia para saltarle y hacerla pedazos ante eso sus hermanas se alejaron un poquito de ella para no estar en el fuego cruzado, los ninjas veian la platica entre Ino y Naruto como si fuese el acontecimiento del año o del siglo, en las caras de Sakura y Hinata se hallaba incredulidad y celos, enormes celos, las kunoichis trataban de calmar a su hermana menor diciéndole que hay una ley con los clanes ninja (el CRA) que se utiliza para los últimos miembros de clan como lo es Naruto con los Uzumaki (luego explico esto) podría tener mas de una esposa, Mileena lo entendió de una manera muy simple e inocente.

Mileena: Entonces podría tener a varias hermanas con quien jugar –con estrellas en los ojos y con ilusión-.

Skarlet: Exactamente Mileena –mirando la conversación- solo veamos en que termina todo esto –retoma su mirada a la conversación y sus cejas se acrecentaron por lo que veía- vaya, creo que Naruto-kun le dara una oportunidad.

Jade: Espero que la sepa aprovechar –decia calmada mirando como Ino besaba a Naruto con pasión y amor- por que si hace sufrir a Naruto, Mileena se le echa encima.

Kitana: Tendra que cuidar muy bien sus pasos y palabras para no cometer error alguno –sonriendo- seremos una gran familia feliz.

2 horas habían pasado de ese suceso e Ino sentía que su vida mejoraba a cada instante, primero que Naruto le diera una oportunidad de estar a su lado y la segunda que las princesas confíen plenamente en ella claro que con la advertencia de muerte proveniente de la menor de las 4, las 5 chicas dormían en la carpa grande con un clon del rubio que las chicas no dejaban escapar como si fuese su posesión mas preciada hasta que una explosión los despertó de golpe, Naruto que hacia guardia de inmediato salió para ver que sicedia y los clones de disipaban dándole al original el descanso que necesitaba para dar una futura batalla.

En la zona Cero, todos los ninjas incluso los Kages se hallaban gimiendo de dolor por que no pudieron plantarle cara a su atacante, el cual estaba bastante decepcionado de sus rivales.

Tsunade: QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES –doliendose de una costilla-.

¿?: Mi nombre no es de importancia –decia el que parecía ser el que percuto el ataque- solo deseo que Scorpion se presente y tomar mi venganza, destruyendo su cabeza ( . /-0GRK1dHar8w/TaDMK9tfInI/AAAAAAAAEf0/tLLplQ4eXU8/s640/2647674970_7184e85d04%255B1% ) .

Naruto: Shang Tsung –apareciendo de un salto- crei que te habías retirado a un asilo de ancianos.

Shiang: Scorpion, me haces un honor al estar aquí –sonriendo demencialmente- POR FIN CONSUMARE MI VENGANZA, POR TU CULPA PERDI EL CONTROL DEL REINO.

Scorpion: Pues arráncate si deseas pelear ancianito, o tengo que esperar a que cambies tu marca-pasos.

Tema musical: mortal komat

Shang Tsung comienza la batalla lanzando sus Skull Fire que Scorpion esquiva fácilmente, las chicas habían llegado también a la zona pero se detuvieron al instante, Ino deseaba ayudar al ninja pero Kitana la detiene que si se metia en fuego cruzado el viejito le quitaba el alma, Naruto lanza una cadena con kunai que se clava en el hombro del hechicero, Naruto con fuerza lo jala hacia el y teniéndolo a su merced le conecta un gancho ascendente poderoso que se escuchaba que los huesos de la mandibula se resquebrajaban mandando a volar al ancianito a una altura considerable para caer muy accidentado y sin perder tiempo el ninja toma carrera hacia el hechicero que no se recuperaba aun y encestarle una patada en el cráneo, Shang rápidamente esquiva hacia la derecha e incorporándose invoca su técnica Up Skull que golpea al ninja, la invoca nuevamente para mantenerlo en el aire, invoca nuevamente su Up Skull pero ahora eran 3 calaveras de fuego que mediante lo golpeaban este se acercaba al hechicero, Shang se aleja nuevamente de el para invocar nuevamente las 3 calaveras de fuego que golpean exitosamente al ninja, mientras cae Shang lo esperaba golpeándolo 2 veces y atraerlo con su magia para después soltarlo y el hechicero pasaba a ser una copia del ninja, usando sus habilidades lanzo la cadena con kunai que atravesó su pecho para atraer al ninja para conectarle 2 izquierdazos descendentes y un gancho poderoso que manda a volar al rubio que cae al suelo inmóvil.

Kitana: Observa esto Ino –decia seria la princesa- esta es la escencia del Mortal Kombat –la Yamanaka asiente pero orando que no le pasara nada a Naruto-.

El Ninja nuevamente se levanta como si nada hubiese pasado pero las marcas de batalla eran demasiado obvias y el combate se reanuda, todo mundo ya en mejores condiciones gracias a un clon de Ino veian la batalla, el ninja desaparece en una bocanada de fuego y reaparece de la misma forma detrás del hechicero lanzando su kunai con cadena y atrayéndolo lo golpea con 2 derechas y una izquierda potenciada con su puño de fuego que lo manda a volar, el ninja salta para patearlo y al conectar el golpe nuevamente desaparece y reaparece detrás del hechicero dándole un golpe descendente que lo manda a comer el suelo pero con la fuerza que fue impregnada rebota y el ninja desaparece en una bocanada de fuego y reaparece conectándole un gancho a la mandibula que le resquebrajo un poco la cabeza y cuando esta en el suelo este pisa con fuerza la zona de las costillas haciendo que un sonido de fractura sea muy obvio de escuchar asustando a todos los presentes, el hechicero se levanta algo desorientado y es victima de otro kunai con cadena que el ninja atrae hacia el y conecta un gancho ascendente que lo manda a comer el suelo.

Jade: Ultimo Round –decia expectante al mismo tiempo con un toque de excitación (Mileena 68%, Jade 47%, Kitana 38, Skarlet 81%)-.

Shang Tsung estaba furioso y decidió terminar con todo esto ahora, sin decir mas se transformo en el que fue alguna ocasión el peor rival que Naruto pudiera pelear, un ninja como el pero experto en manejar el hielo como ningún otro, Sub-Zero, eso aterro a las princesas recordando aquella batalla donde el rubio casi perdia la vida, el combate se reanuda nuevamente con Naruto desapareciendo pero el hechicero previendo esa movida se reemplaza por una estatua de hielo que desafortunadamente Naruto toca y se congela completamente, el ninja de hielo golpea poderosamente la estatua haciendo que el ninja de amarillo salga volando doliéndose del golpe, el ninja azul deseaba arremeter con un rodillazo hacia el estomago que fallo debido a que el rubio esquivo girando, nuevamente logro enganchar al ninja azul con su kunai con cadena para aplicarle un combo de dos puñetazos, rodillazo en el plexo solar, cabezaso devastador que también se escucho el crujir de huesos, para no perderlo el ninja de amarillo nuevamente lo sujeta con su cadena para darle un Uppercut que sigue con una patada en el aire y desaparece nuevamente sembrándolo de un golpe en el suelo, para terminar la batalla lanza nuevamente la cadena pero ahora en vez de atraerlo este va a gran velocidad impactando sus rodillas sobre el plexo solar, el ninja azul desaparece y el anciano nuevamente reaparece, Naruto usando una técnica no vista por todos provoca que el anciano arda en llamas.

Skarlet: Termina con el Naruto-kun –decia muy excitada- (Mileena 82%, Jade 51%, Kitana 70% y Skarlet 98%).

Naruto solo asiente convocando 2 clones y entre los 3 comienzan a golpearlo sin piedad alguna, los testigos ya estaban pensando en pedir piedad por el ancianito y lo que paso después los dejo perplejos y con las ganas de vomitar, los clones tirando con fuerza le arrancan los brazos para usarlos como bats de beisbol, el original sacaba su katana y de un tajo lo corta a la mitad, después un segundo tajo lo decapita pero aun asi se mantenía unido, el ninja que los clones habían desaparecido patea la caja toraxica haciendo que esta vuele y la cabeza se mantenga en el aire y un tajo mas del rubio provoca que la cabeza del anciano sea dividida en 2 a lo ancho, ahora si que los de estomago débil no aguantaron la escena y devolvieron la cena mientras otros lloraban por no creer que el ninja que todos concen pudiera hacer eso, otras como Anko estaba excitada por ver ese baño de sangre y pensaba darle un regalito al rubio, pero había alguien que pensaba mas rápido que ella.

Skarlet: NARUTO-KUN, ESO FUE LO MAS HERMOSO QUE HAYA VISTO EN MI VIDA (Skarlet 100%, Mileena 92%, Kitana 83% y Jade 78%) –ganandose miradas de shock y sonrisas por parte de sus hermanas- HAZME EL AMOR HASTA QUE ME REVIENTES DE PLACER –lanzandose sobre el rubio que de inmediato le quitaba la mascara y desgarraba sus ropas mientras lo besaba con locura y pasion-.

Mileena: QUITA TUS MANOS DE NARUTO-KUN SKARLET –lanzandose al ruedo-.

Kitana: Asi es todos los días Ino, lo que Mileena desea, Skarlet lo usa o al revés –sonriendo- son como niñas peleando por un dulce.

Ino: Y debo suponer que no estas celosa cierto –haciendo que la kunoichi de azul arquee la ceja- solo miralas, peleando por el hombre mas poderoso, guapo, sexy, caballeroso que haya existido en el mundo –eso a Kitana le comenzaba a dar un efecto- solo te quedaras a ver como tus hermanas reclaman suyo lo que puede ser para las 4 por derecho? Haras algo al respecto o simplemente miraras como ellas le quitan la –acercandose al rostro de la kunoichi y le susurra- virginidad.

Kitana: NI LOCA, YO SERE LA QUE TENGA EL HONOR DE QUITARSELO –ella también se lanza al ruedo-.

Jade: Linda forma de jugar con las mentes debo admitir –acercandose y la rubia la mira seriamente- pasa algo?

Ino: No nada, solo que alguien con un cuerpo tan encantador como el tuyo, no puede tener su oportunidad con Naruto-kun, dime, desde que llegaron a la Aldea, solo he visto a Naruto-kun con Mileena –haciendo que la kunoichi de verde abra los ojos- acaso tienes miedo de una relación.

Jade: DEJEN A NARUTO-KUN EN PAZ, PODREMOS COMPARTIRLO GUSTE A QUIEN LE GUSTE –tratando de calmar las cosas entre sus hermanas y un casi desnudo rubio-.

Ino: Siempre funciona jejejejeje –orgullosa de su obra maestra- aunque –viendo la escena- OIGAN, DEJEN DE METERLE MANO A NARUTO-KUN –ayudando a Jade separando a las princesas-.

Con los Equipos

Suna estaba que se los llevaba la cachetada, por primera vez en su vida tenían miedo desde que Gaara estaba descontrolado, Kankuroo recordaba aquellos días en que no podía acercarse a Gaara sin que este lo amenazara de muerte, Temari tenia miedo de que Naruto tome represalias en su contra debido a que siempre lo insultaba y menospreciaba además de que no le pasaba los mensajes que Gaara le mandaba, y el pelirrojo se veía a si mismo plasmado en lo que el rubio le hizo al anciano y tenia mucho miedo.

Con los de Kumo, Omoi trataba de decir un comentario gracioso para solventar el ambiente pero las palabras no le salian y si decía algo fuera de lugar, no solo Naruto sino también las princesas podrían echársele encima, a Karui le vino el momento en que golpeaba a Naruto cuando este no les decía nada sobre Sasuke y la idea de que el deseara regresar ese favor la aterraba, Samui se mantenía estoica pero en sus ojos claramente se veía la incredulidad y miedo, con Bee y el Raikage ambos lloraban y gritaban que eso fue el combate mas glorioso que hayan visto en su vida, provocando que algunos que estaban a un lado de ellos se alejaran.

Con los de Konoha la escena era mas perturbadora, ya que las kunoichis pensaban que todo era un Genjutsu y trataban de liberarlo, algunas como Hinata se desmayaron ante la brutalidad de la escena, Sakura y Ten-ten vomitaron al ver tantas vísceras regadas, Kurenai estaba sin habla y llorando dejando que su mascara de "Reina de Hielo" se cayera en pedazos, Anko se mantenía estoica por respeto a Kurenai pero por dentro una chibi Anko festejaba ese momento, Shizune lloraba por que no reconocia a su hermanito por que nunca fue tan cruel y despiadado, Tsunade no estaba mejor que la pelinegra, ya que se negaba a ver al rubio por que ese no era el niño con el que se había encariñado hace tiempo, los hombres incluso Sasuke estaban aterrados y no movían musculo alguno.

En Kiri la cosa fue mas calmada, eso debido a que anteriormente era conocida como la Aldea Sangrienta de la Niebla tenían cierta familiaridad, Mei sonreía al recordar esos días y los Jounnin como Ao y Choujiro tenían expresiones nostálgicas por esos tiempos, sin pensarlo 2 veces la Lider de Kiri se acerca al grupo mientras Naruto con un nuevo traje se vestia detrás de un árbol.

Mei: Debo decir que esa pelea fue lo mas maravilloso que he visto –ganandose las miradas de las princesas y de Ino- me hace recordar viejos tiempos, que descortesía de mi parte, soy Mei Terumi, Goidaime Mizukage.

Jade: Y que la trae por aquí Mei-san –con precaucion- no creo que solo sea para saludar.

Mei: Mentiría si te diera lo contrario –sonriendo como ella sabe- como escucharon el combate me hizo recordar viejos tiempos y quería saber si en su reino esto es lo mas común que se puede ver.

Kitana: En cierta forma si –sorprendiendo a la Mizukage- por sus ojos, veo que hay algo mas.

Mei: Tienes razón y lo dire sin rodeos, puedo unirme? –las chicas solamente se miran- se de su fama y no deseo pelear, si eso pasa quien seria el mas lastimado de todas –Ino responde Naruto- exacto Yamanaka, siempre pienso antes de cualquier conflicto.

Jade: Tiene un punto a favor Mizukage y eso nos gusta –sonriendo bajo su mascara- que tal si discutimos eso cuando lleguemos a Edenia –la Mizukage asiente- usted es inteligente, no como otras –mirando a Sakura-.

Naruto: Volvamos a dormir entonces –volvia sin la mascara y sin cubrir su cabello- mañana será un largo dia.

A la mañana siguiente todo mundo estaba mejor de lo vivido en la noche y se llevaron una gran sorpresa, Ino Yamanaka ahora vestia un traje como el de las princesas solo que con detalles en amarillo, aun conservaba su peinado que la hacia lucir muy bella sacándole muchos celos a todas las kunoichis excepto a Mei por que ya se veía en un traje como ese, una semana mas tarde llegaban al reino de Edenia y como Naruto tenia su traje las guardianas al reconocerlo vitorean con gritos de guerra y este se sentía muy apenado por que no pensaba que fuese tan famoso, de inmediato las guardianas escoltaron al enorme grupo al palacio mientras los hombres se perdían en la vista que las mismas guerreras les daban sin darse cuenta y las kunoichis ardían en enormes celos por que había mujeres con mejores cuerpos que ellas.

Sindel: Bienvenidos a Edenia –la reina hacia acto de presencia dando a conocer su cuerpo y belleza que deja sin aliento a todo mundo, excepto a Naruto- gracias por traer a mis hijas con bien –las princesas no aguantaban mas y abrazaron a su madre y ella responde el gesto- me alegro de verlas, como les fue en Konoha y –viendo al rubio- viéndolo a el aquí, supongo que de maravilla.

Skarlet: Eso no es todo madre, hace una semana el nos defendió de Shang Tsung –sorprendiendo a la ojiblanca- además de que lo hizo pedazos lo descuartizo, hubieras estado ahí para ver lo hermoso que fue.

Sindel: En serio –las 4 asienten- Naruto Uzumaki conocido aquí como Scorpion acercate por favor –el susodicho asiente con una gran sonrisa y todo mundo le abria paso, Sindel sonriendo ve al rubio acercarse y este se postra frente a ella- no te inclines ante mi Naruto, mas bien debo darte mi gratitud por cuidar a mis hijas arriesgando tu vida –abrazandolo- no se como pagártelo.

Mileena: Madre –llamando a la peliblanca- he tenido una duda desde que salimos de Konoha –la reina asiente- que es zoofilia –la reina arquea la ceja y le pregunta de donde escucho eso y señala a Skarlet-.

Skarlet: Eso paso cuando esa cieguita –señalando a Hinata- no le gusta que nos acerquemos a Naruto-kun y cuando la encare de ella provenía un aroma como de perro mugroso –Sindel comenzaba a entender- le pregunte que si era criadora de perros o practicaba eso, ella negó pero dice que sale con un tal Kiba y el huele a perro sucio.

Sindel: Entiendo, un Inuzuka –viendo a Kiba- aunque no me gusta que hables asi señorita, hiciste una buena reseña y Mileena esta aprendiendo, eso me gusta –pero aun la kunoichi de rosa tenia esa duda-.

Jade: Recuerdas lo que hiciste con Naruto-kun en las termales –Mileena asiente y la reina arquea la ceja sin entender- ok, ahora imaginate a esa cieguita haciéndole lo mismo que tu hiciste pero a un perro –creando el efecto pánico a Mileena- lo que paso madre, es que Mileena le dio un trato especial a Naruto-kun mientras lavaba su espalda –la reina entendiendo la indirecta sonríe aun mas-.

Naruto: Sindel-sama, como muestra de mi cariño hacia usted –sorprendiendo a todos- le tengo 2 presentes –saca un pequeño pergamino que al liberar su contenido revela que es la cabeza partida de Shang Tsung y el otro era un traje como el de las chicas- espero que le gusten.

Sindel: Unos hermosos obsequios, muchas gracias y como sabes que el traje me quedara –el rubio le dice que con cuatro hermosas hijas es imposible no imaginarme de donde heredaron esa belleza haciendo que las 4 se coloreen y la reina ria como colegiala- eres todo un caballero sabes -llamando a un guardia para que se lleve la cabeza y el traje- por favor pasen, deben estar cansados de su viaje –en eso Sindel nota a Ino con un traje muy parecido al de sus hijas- quien es ella.

Kitana: Ella es Ino Yamanaka, ha demostrado durante el camino que es de confiar –sonriendo- además, esta locamente enamorada de Naruto-kun.

Sindel: Me pregunto si tiene lo necesario –viendo como la rubia comenzaba a caminar y la pelirrosa se interpone- una pelea, veremos de que esta hecha.

Con Ino y Sakura

QUE CREES QUE HACES CERDA –encarando a la rubia- Y POR QUE ESTAS VESTIDA ASI.

Ino: Estoy vestida asi, por que Naruto-kun hizo este traje para mi –con una mirada muy seria- y me dirijo a donde me corresponde, a lado de Naruto-kun.

Sakura: Asi que ya te decidiste en ser una de sus putas –eso no le gusto a la rubia y las princesas habían escuchado todo- y crei que apuntabas alto.

Ino: Y yo creo que estas por los suelos prefiriendo a un desertor, traidor y asesino –Sakura se prendio de boleto- pero que puedo decir, no has madurado nada –en posición de batalla-.

Sakura: TE HARE COMER TUS PALABRAS –poniendose los guantes-.

Tema musical: Mortal Kombat

Las princesas sonreían por que al fin podrían ver el potencial de Ino y Tsunade trataba de detenerlas, pero Sindel llegando antes que ella la detiene diciendo que tienen que arreglar sus diferencias, si no era con palabras, que al menos sean con los golpes, la ojimiel suspira derrotada y asiente.

Sakura comienza la arremetida con uno de sus Super-Golpes pero a una velocidad muy pobre que Ino esquiva hacia la derecha y después a la izquierda, la rubia observa un golpe de Sakura y con su brazo izquierdo engancha el brazo de la pelirrosa y girando al sentido del reloj eleva su brazo derecho libre para darle un codazo en el cuello y después conectar un rodillazo en el estomago y nuevamente girando en el sentido del reloj la rubia da una patada barredora que hace caer a la pelirrosa de espaldas, la rubia de un salto toma distancia y la pelirrosa se recompone rápidamente de un salto con puño listo golpeando el concreto que falla miserablemente al ser un ataque muy lento –Que pasa Sakura, demasiado rápida para ti- decía la rubia con burla y la pelirrosa hacia sellos para inducirla en un genjutsu el cual dio resultado, la pelirrosa le conecta 2 poderosos golpes que la mandan a volar pero en el aire se recompone y sonriendo se limpia la poca sangre que salía de sus labios, Ino levanta su mano izquierda con velocidad y susurra "Kamaitachi" y una corriente de aire que cortaba incluso el suelo se dirigía hacia la pelirrosa que en shock la esquiva saltando, pero su pierna fue alcanzada por una cadena de metal que la misma rubia había lanzado y con su fuerza hace que la pelirrosa caiga estrepitosamente al suelo, elegantemente la rubia hace regresar la cadena con movimientos de gimnasia optando una posición de combate muy extraña.

Ino: A diferencia de ti, que solo te dedicabas a perseguir a Sasuke, yo entrenaba hasta desfallecer y tus golpes –sonriendo aun mas- han perdido fuerza.

Sakura: CALLATEEEEEEEEE –la pelirrosa mas furiosa sin pensar solo lanza golpes ahora con un kunai en mano, Ino desviaba con el cuchillo de su Kusarigama los golpes tan predecibles de la pelirrosa-.

Ino: Ya me canse de esto, hora de terminar –haciendo girar la cuchilla por el lado de la esfera engancha el cuello de Sakura que la jala haciéndola caer y sin esperar mas Ino salta pero no muy alto y cayendo son sus rodillas impacta en la zona vertebral de la pelirrosa, de una vuelta de carro toma distancia nuevamente y patea el rostro de Sakura que la aleja mas de ella- Zampa (Guillotina) –golpea el aire con una patada y una cuchilla de aire poderosa se dirigía hacia la pelirrosa que nada pudo hacer para evitarla y la parte a la mitad a lo largo de su cuerpo haciendo que brote mucha sangre y las mitades mostrando vísceras y órganos partidos se desparramen en el suelo-.

Tsunade: INO YAMANAKA, COMO SE TE OCURRE MATAR A SAKURA –la rubia solo rueda los ojos y haciendo sellos disemina un Genjutsu que había afectado a todo mundo y muestra a una Sakura sana pero inconciente- acaso fue, un genjutsu?

Kurenai: Increible, nunca note cuando lo hizo –en shock-.

Ino: Lo realice cuando Sakura caia jalandola con mi Kusarigama –sobandose unas costillas- aunque haya perdido fuerza sus golpes aun duelen.

Sindel: Tiene mucho potencial –sonriendo- un correcto entrenamiento y su verdadero poder seria revelado.

Jade: Necesita trabajar en su resistencia física –sonriendo- aunque fuese un Genjutsu su movimiento final fue muy atrayente.

Naruto: Creo que Ino acaba de encontrase con su lado sádico –sonriendo y la Yamanaka que lo había escuchado se ruboriza por el halago-.

Dentro del Castillo

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –reia un hombre de gran estatura de gran complexión muscular vistiendo su traje de batalla excepto del casco revelando cabellera castaña y ojos felinos amarillos- SABIA QUE CONTABA CONTIGO PARA TRAER A NUESTRAS HIJAS NARUTO –este hombre era Shao Kahn, rey de Edenia y esposo "fiel" de Sindel- NO ESPERABA MAS DE TI, Y MAS DE MATAR AL TRAIDOR DE SHANG TSUNG, ESO LO HACEN POCOS.

Naruto: Solo cumplia con mi trabajo viejo –todo mundo en shock por la falta de respeto de Naruto hacia el rey, Tsunade deseaba que se disculpara pero Sindel negando con la cabeza hace entender que no hay problema- ahora que estamos todos aquí, cual es la 3ra parte de la misión.

Sindel: La 3ra parte de la misión ya la cumplieron –sonriendo dejando a todos con la duda- verán, la 3ra parte consistía en que uno de ustedes será nuestro heredero al trono –shockeando a las princesas y los varones ya se veian como reyes y en especial Sasuke por que según el tendría poder y tener a las princesas como mulas de crianza para la nueva generación Uchiha- hijas no teman, no dejare que su futuro esposo sea un patan, animal o emo –viendo al Uchiha-.

Jade: No entiendo madre –pensando- quien podría ser.

Shao: Ay niñas –sonriendo- su futuro esposo ya lo conocen desde hace mucho –Kitana, Jade y Skarlet estaban pensando quien seria, pero Mileena gracias a que veía los álbumes de boda de su madre solo corre y abraza al rubio muy feliz- Mileena sabe la respuesta –el trio mira a la menor cuando se abalanza sobre el rubio y su sorpresa era enorme- a veces pienso que ella es la mas inteligente de todas.

Skarlet: Tambien creemos eso –resignada- pero como saco la conclusión tan rápidamente.

Sindel: Eso se debe a mi –ganandose la mirada de todas- mientras ustedes entrenaban ella y yo….

Flash Back

Todo listo –decia Sindel al mirar sus maletas hechas- este viaje me calmara un poco, pero no confio en Shang Tsung para nada –en eso una niña de 7 años con un gran libro con espiral metalica por un lado hacia su aparición- Mileena, ven pequeña y dime que traes aquí.

Mileena: Mami, encontré esto en el Estudio de papa, que es –dandole el libro-.

Sindel: Esto es –comenzaba a hojearlo y una expresión nostálgica y tierna se dibujo en su rostro- es el álbum de bodas de tu papi y yo –la pequeña pregunta que es boda- una boda es una celebración en la cual 2 personas que se aman mutuamente enlazan sus vidas para vivir juntos, como lo hacemos papi y yo.

Mileena: Algun dia podre casarme? –decia mientras miraba una foto de Sindel con un hermoso vestido blanco-.

Sindel: Claro que si cariño, solo procura que la persona con la que te casaras te acepte como eres, te ame de corazón y lo mas importante de todo, se ayuden cuando se presenten problemas –la niña asiente mientras seguían viendo el álbum de fotografías-.

Fin del Flash Back

Sindel: Y Mileena ya hizo su elección, y fue la mas acertada –viendo como su hija no quería despegarse del rubio-.

Mileena: Mileena te consentirá bastante Naruto-kun, haremos perritos, chivitos y jugaremos a los misioneros –eso trajo dudas en todo el grupo y solo Sindel entendió lo que dijo y estallo en carcajadas-.

Sindel: Niña, eso no se dice en voz alta –sonriendo- esos juegos son para cuando te cases y tengas un momento a solas con el –con esa explicación todo mundo incluso Shao Kahn entendió la indirecta y las hermanas estaban pensando que era el fin del mundo por que su hermana les llevaba mucha ventaja-.

4 Horas Despues

Sindel tuvo un combate muy corto contra Temari, ya que Naruto dijo al aire que nunca podría derrotarla debido a su arma secreta y la rubia sintiéndose muy salsa la reto a un duelo, la ojiblanca la mira y juzgándola solo dice que bastaran 2 movimientos, la rubia de coletas inicio lanzando sus jutsus de viento pero no afectaban a la reina, ella con su poca paciencia que la caracteriza arremete frontalmente contra la reina, esta solo sonríe mientras deja salir un fulgor azulado de sus labios, en ese instante Shao Kahn, las princesas y Naruto se tapan los oídos y sucedió, a unos centímetros de distancia Sindel hace lucir su poder con un grito sónico que los presentes se taparon los oídos por el dolor y mas Kiba que no soportaba el castigo, temari que recibió la técnica directamente estaba muy desorientada y la reina solo le golpea con una patada giratoria que la manda a comer el muro del castillo sorprendiendo a todos, además Sindel le pidió a Mileena ver su rostro y cuando lo ve quedo maravillada por lo perfecto que era el rostro de su hija, la kunoichi le dijo que Naruto usando magia le hizo eso y Sindel estaba mas que agradecida con el rubio por ayudar a sus hijas.

Se había dado una cena donde se dio a conocer el nuevo status del rubio y como las guerreras vitoreaban con gritos de guerra dejando muy en claro a los ninjas que Naruto fue y es muy querido en Edenia que en Konoha, todos los presentes estaban en la mesa comedor platicando de cosas triviales y Samui con valor se acercaba a las princesas para pedirles unos consejos de cómo tener unos pechos asi sin que estos les molesten tanto.

AHHH, AHHH AHHHH, ASIIII, MAS PROFUNDO

Esos gritos que se escuchaban en la sala por el sistema de ventilación sacaban de onda a cualquiera, Mileena no les ponía atención por que buscaba con la mirada a Naruto para darle de comer, había llegado con sus hermanas Jade y Kitana que aun seguían platicando con Samui.

Mileena: Oigan, han visto a Naruto-kun –las princesas dejan de hablar y también lo buscaban con la mirada- tampoco he visto a Skarlet.

Jade: Ella debe estar haciendo su trabajo como interrogadora –restandole importancia-.

AHH, ASI NARUTO-KUN, TU SI SABES COMO DARME PLACER, LLENA MI VIENTRE CON TU SEMILLA

Jade: Esa maldita –reconociendo la voz y todo mundo tuvo su derrame nasal al saber de que trataba eso- se esta adelantando.

Kitana: Le esta quitando la virginidad a Naruto-kun, Y NI SIQUIERA NOS DIJO QUE NOS UNIERAMOS, LA MATO.

Mileena: Acaso Skarlet le esta haciendo a algo a Naruto-kun –preocupada-.

Jade: Le esta haciendo lo mismo que tu le hiciste en las termales –cuando volteo solo miraba una silueta de polvo de la misma- Mileena –la silueta se diseminaba poco a poco- que rápida, y celosa.

Mileena: QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA SKARLET, LA UNICA QUE PUEDE JUGAR A LOS PERRITOS CON NARUTO-KUN SOY YO –nuevamente se escuchaba por las ventilas todo lo que decían-.

Kitana: Y nosotras que, vestidas y alborotadas, NUNCA –tomando a Ino que platicaba con Mei y junto con Jade salian del recinto- O SOMOS TODAS O NINGUNA, TODAS TENDREMOS NUESTRO MOMENTO CON NARUTO-KUN.

Fin de Especial

Epiologo

Ha pasado una semana de la llegada del rubio y el grupo ninja a Edenia y por orden de Sindel la boda se realizaria de inmediato debido a que sus hijas e Ino terminaron Violando al rubio, Hinata tuvo que ser amarrada como Hannibal Heckter por si cometia un atropello durante la ceremonia, Sakura fue amarrada con cuerdas y colgada de un arbol a las afueras del templo por que no se le bajaba el coraje de lo que Ino le hizo hace dias, era un templo muy bien decorado por la reina que si Shao Kahn lo hubiera hecho este le hubiera puesto adornos del tipo gore y cosas asi. En el altar, 5 chicas (las incitadoras de la violacion) estaban que lloraban de la emocion mientras el rubio no sabia como reaccionar, cuando el padre pregunto que si habia alguien que no estaba de acuerdo con la union, se escucho un gran.

¿?: ALTO -todo mundo giro su mirada a la entrada y de la misma entraban 5 chicas vestidas con trajes de novia se acercaban al altar sujetando sus respectivos ramos, Naruto al mirarlas las reconocio de inmediato mientras las pincesas solo se golpeaban la frente por olvidar un ligero detalle sobre cada una de ellas- FALTAMOS NOSOTRAS.

Kitana: Ups, lo olvide -ganandose una mirada del rubio en shock- cuando saliste del reino para regresar a Konoha, nosotras 4 viajamos por el mundo para conocer a las personas qe nos describiste en cada una de tus misiones, y algunas de ellas vinieron para entrenar y tener una nueva vida -frente al grupo se encontraban Isaribi, Sasame, Amaru, Karin y Hokuto con una mirada muy seria- chicas, lamentamos no avisarles, pero esto sucedio de impreviso.

Karin: Si claro impreviso -con mirada esceptica- como justificas el que no nos avisen que se casarian con Naruto-kun sin tomarnos en cuenta.

Mileena: Es que Skarlet violo a Naruto-kun -señalando a la susodicha shockeando a las recien llegadas-.

Skarlet: Oye, yo no fui la que jugo al chivito al precipicio -decia muy enojada sacando otro shock a las llegadas-.

Jade: Ya tranquilas, este dia debe ser memorable para todas -decia para calmar el ambiente-.

Karin: Violaron a Naruto-kun -el brillo de las gafas oscurecian su mirada y las demas asienten- Y NO NOS INVITARON, AHORA SI SACARON BOLETO -sacando un baston bo azul con algunas esferas (Sorcery Clima Tac), Isaribi uniendose saca 3 katanas y se amarra un pañuelo en la cabeza (desendiente de Roronoa Zoro), Hokuto entrelazaba sus brazos por enfrente de ella y varios tentaculos de la energia del meteoro la rodean (como Nico Robin), Amaru sacaba un cigarro y lo prendia lista para fumarlo (Sanji) y Sasame un simple baston que oculta una espada (Brook de One Piece)- PAGARAN LAS CONSECUENCIAS -comenzo una batalla en el templo por simple riña de amigas y Naruto saldria muy mal parado-.

Sindel: Esto salio mejor de lo que esperaba -sonriendo- asi fue mi boda tambien.

Vestimenta de las chicas es proporcionada por: Mortal kombat 9


End file.
